Paradise Bay Wiki:Editing Guidelines
These Guidelines are adopted from Dragon Age Wiki and it's admins. The following are some editing guidelines that the Paradise Bay Wiki follows. If you need any additional clarification, please contact one of the wiki's admins. Writing Guidelines When to edit: The wiki encourages editors to make an edit whenever they see an article that needs improving. Whether it be something as minor as a spelling mistake, or something larger like gaps in the facts provided, don't be afraid to jump in and improve the site. However, the wiki expects editors to be more circumspect when it comes to editing templates. The design and layout of the wiki's templates have been carefully considered; as such please consult an admin if you wish to propose a major change. What tone to use: While the wiki does not expect editors to use an academic tone, there is still an expectation that articles maintain some level of formality. This means that while contractions such as "it's" are acceptable, informal language such as "ur" in place of "your" is not. Further to this, please avoid writing in first person. What spelling to use: As the Paradise Bay Wiki has editors from across the world, British and American spelling and grammar styles are both accepted. Editors are strongly discouraged from changing another editor's spelling or grammar purely because it is different to the style they are accustomed to. However, users are expected to follow the spelling used in-game. For example, Sunfish would always be spelt as such and not as Sun Fish. When to use the edit summary: Whenever there are significant changes to an article, please leave an explanation in the edit summary. If the change is minor (things like fixing spelling or adding links) there is less of a need to explain, though editors are welcome to. When using the "undo" function to completely undo the previous edit, it is advisable to leave a detailed summary as to why the edit is being undone, with a link the associated guideline if applicable (i.e. "vandalism, personal experiences should be in Comments below, etc."). Also when "undoing" an edit it is advised to explain further on the User's Talk page so they know why in greater detail to help understand the actions and that if further information or investigation is asked before the edit is made permanent (i.e. "is this edit do a glitch, an update, is it experienced by Android Players only, etc."). What Articles should not include Speculation: Speculation should be avoided. If there is a strong reason to add something related to upcoming releases, or that is not made explicit in the canonical works it must be accompanied by reliable source. This is to make it clear that you are not adding speculation. Our admins at this time have a bit of an insider's point of view on the game, and it's information will most of the time supersede certain edits and changes and is not Speculation. If you are skeptical on this, feel free to contact the admins and ask why in whatever case it is this way for further explanation. Personal Comments: If you have a question about an Article, experience or comment about a particular edit, do not write it in the article. Instead use the Comments section below the Article. When it get's tricky Article Tips and Notes: Tips and Notes may be arguably a Personal Comment and is exempt to the Personal Comments clause, however we do not want to spam an Article with Tips and Notes. So first post your Tip in the Article's Comments or be advised it may be removed or changed. But do try to maintain some level of formality and if possible consensus, if the Tip or Note is too debatable it may not be appropriate. User Guides: These are Guides created by Users, not official nor absolute but may provide helpful information to some or even many players. These Guides are not this Wiki's nor Paradise Bay's Official Strategy of the game, hence we have refrained from naming them Strategy Guides and are more Playstyle Suggestion Guides. The Wiki is not responsible for populating these Guides, if Users do not take advantage that we allow User Guides (many Wiki's wouldn't) that is their own pejorative. The original creator of a User Guide may have conflict with others because it is most likely the most personal viewed Articles allowed in our Wiki - within reason. Please try to respect the original User's concept of the Guide, and maybe even discuss on their Walls before major edits or changes to the Guide. And again do try to maintain some level of formality and if possible consensus, if a Guide becomes too open to debate, speculation or opinion - it may be moved to the appropriate User's page. Some Guides in time will require edits and it is not up to the original creator of the Guide to update it. If we get an Update that changed the dynamics of a current guide, the Wiki most certainly can update it accordingly. If it is minor, it may not even require discussion with the original creator or if the original creator has now gone inactive it will be up to the consensus of the Wiki to edit as needed. If you wish to create a Guide you want completely untouched by other Users, you most certainly can! You just have to create it with your Namespace (i.e. "User:Hollowness/Guide to Awesomeness"). Category:Guidelines and Policies Category:Help